I Love You but Do you Still Love Me?
by NozomiToujou
Summary: Sequel to Love Marginal. I really advice you to read Love Marginal first, because this won't make sense unless you read it. :3 It has been 2 weeks since the events of Love Marginal happened. Kuroko still feels depressed and Akashi barely talked to anyone unless needed. Who would be there to help the two of them?


Due to various PMs I got stating to make a sequel, well, here's Love Marginal's sequel.

It has been 2 weeks since the events of Love Marginal happened. Kuroko still feels depressed and Akashi barely talked to anyone unless needed. Who would be there to help the two of them?

* * *

"Nee, Aominecchi. Kurokocchi has been very depressed lately." Kise Ryouta said as he sipped on his tea.

"You think I didn't noticed that Tetsu's acting weird?" Aomine Daiki grunted.

"Who wouldn't notice though? I mean, he's actually back to who he is when he just joined Seirin! Quiet and five face void of any emotions! As in completely blank... It was the same fave that hides his true feelings." Kise said, tears starting to form on his eyes. "I don't want Kurokocchi to be depressed anymore."

"If Bakagami has something or anything to do with this, I'll seriously murder him." Aomine said.

"But Kagami doesn't have anything to do with this. In fact, he's trying to help Kuroko, nanodayo." Midorima Shintarou, who was quiet the whole conversation, suddenly said.

"Then who?" Aomine asked.

"Akashi." The single name that went out of the green haired shooter managed to get different reactions from the other two members of the Generation of Miracles: Kise nearly choked on his tea and Aomine's eyes wide in disbelief while trying to calm Kise down.

"A-A-Akashicchi?" Kise said when he finally recovered from the near-choke experience.

"Yes. Akashi has been calling me lately to check on Kuroko. It seems like Kuroko won't answer any of Akashi's calls, nanodayo." Midorima said. "I don't know what's the details though."

"I wonder what Akashi did to make Kuroko act like this towards him." Aomine said.

"I know!" Kise exclaimed as he took out his phone.

"What are you doing, Ryo- I mean, Kise?" Aomine said.

"There's no need for you to hide your relationship from me, nanodayo." Midorima said.

"You knew?" Aomine asked.

"It was pretty obvious, you know. And everyone knows. Even Akashi. And he even told me that he will talk to you and Kise next time we meet up at his place, nanodayo." Midorima said as he smirked. Kise and Aomine only froze while sweating.

"Anyway, who are you calling Ryouta?" Aomine asked.

"Don't tell me you're calling Akashi. Do you have a death wish?!" Midorima said.

"No! Not Akashicchi! I'm calling him!" Kise said as he showed the contact name.

"Mayuzumi? The one from Rakuzan?" Aomine asked.

"Yup!" Kise said proudly.

"Why on earth do you have his number?" Midorima asked.

"He can be very kind you know. We became friends since the Winter Cup was done." Kise said as he pressed call. "Now, ssh!" Kise said as he pressed his index finger on his lips, making the other two to be quiet.

* * *

Mayuzumi was trying to read a light novel as he sat on his usual hangout place: the rooftop.

But he can't. He was too distracted ever since what happened last two weeks.

He can remember the pain in Akashi's eyes. How the captain of Rakuzan's basketball team tried to stop the tears from falling, and succeeded.

He was so deep in his thoughts he jumped when he heard his phone ring... Or rather sing...

'(Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!

Isshin icchou!)

(Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!

Hora makenai yo ne?)'

Since when did...? Oh yeah. Reo's secret love for idol groups are very strong. Reo must've changed his ringtone when he wasn't looking. But why did he put _No Brand Girls_ of all songs?

Yes. Reo and Mayuzumi are dating. Don't ask me when it started, I don't even know.

 _Kise Ryouta_

Why is Kise calling right now?

"Hello?" Mayuzumi said, raising an eyebrow as he answered the call.

"Mayuzumi!" Kise's voice is as energetic as ever.

"Is there something you need?" Mayuzumi asked.

"Actually yeah." Kise said and then his voice... it suddenly turned serious. "Do you know what happened to Kurokocchi and Akashicchi?"

"Why did you ask?" Mayuzumi asked.

"Well, Kurokocchi has been very depressed lately. He won't eat unless Kagamicchi forces him. He even stopped drinking his favorite vanilla milkshake!" Kise said. "Anyway, back to my question."

"Actually. I do." Mayuzumi said.

"Y-You do?" Kise stuttered.

"Hai. I need to do something about it..." Mayuzumi paused. "Because I'm involved in it."

"Eh? You? Involved? How?" Kise asked.

 _"Kise, put it on speaker mode,"_ Midorima's voice heard in the background.

"I have no other choice then, huh?" Mayuzumi said.

And so, the three members of the Generation of Miracles listened to what Mayuzumi had to say.

* * *

"Aka-chiiiiiin," Murasakibara whined for the umpteenth time.

Akashi sighed. Besides Kuroko, he has a soft spot for Murasakibara but unlike the teal haired boy, he only sees Murasakibara as a younger brother. "What is it, Atsushi?"

"I'm hungry," Murasakibara said. "I ran out of snacks."

"Here." Akashi said as he gave Murasakibara enough money to buy himself a few snacks.

Murasakibara's face brightened as he took the money from Akashi and left.

After Murasakibara left, Akashi sighed, his eyebrows furrowed.

It wasn't like him to give up on calling Kuroko to apologize, but no matter how many time he called the teal haired boy, Kuroko just won't answer the call or he will end it.

In the end, Akashi relied on Midorima to watch over the tealnet.

 _Tetsuya... I'm so sorry._

* * *

Kagami noted how sad and depressed Kuroko was this past few weeks.

Kuroko might've given him a chance but everyone, even him, can tell that Kuroko's heart still belong to Akashi's.

Kagami sighed. "Nee, Kuroko. You want to drop by Maji's Burger later? I'll treat you your favorite Vanilla Milkshake."

Much to everyone's surprise, Kuroko declined.

"I swear. Kuroko is becoming like Mitobe." Hyuuga muttered under him breath.

"You can't blame him, Hyuuga." Kiyoshi muttered to their captain.

Suddenly, the doors of the gym opened, revealing Mayuzumi.

"Wha-What are you doing here...?!" Kagami screamed.

"I have some business to attended to with Kuroko," Mayuzumi said. "Privately,"

Kagami was about to protest when Hyuuga grabbed his arm and lead him to the lockers.

"Be careful in approaching him," Izuki muttered to Mayuzumi. "He's really hurt and he tends to go to his own world."

"Hai" Mayuzumi said and watched the Seirin members go to the locker room.

Kuroko only glanced at Mayuzumi but Mayuzumi can sense the slight anger and intense hurt in his eyes.

"Kuroko...I'm sorry." Mayuzumi said.

"You don't have to apologize for getting Akashi-kun." Kuroko said coldly and Mayuzumi can't help but cringe a little.

"I knew that we can't deny we kissed." Mayuzumi said. "But there is a reason why we did that. First of all, we're not dating, nor we have feelings for each other. We don't. I'm dating someone."

"Then what was your reason for kissing Akashi-kun?" Kuroko said, the coldness is still lingering but it has soften a bit now.

Mayuzumi explained what he and Akashi were trying to do to get rid of the said girl.

"You know, he said that the kiss was practically empty." Mayuzumi said. "We didn't even feel anything in that kiss."

"I've been ignoring Akashi-kun all this time... When he was actually trying to straighten things out..." Kuroko said as tears started to flow down his cheeks. "And Kagami-kun-"

"I already know you won't love me back, Kuroko." Kagami's voice was suddenly heard.

"Kagami-kun..." Kuroko said as he tried to reach for Kagami. "I'm so sorry..."

"Don't apologize." Kagami said with a grin. "We're still partners, right?"

"Aa." Kuroko said as they fist-bumped. "But... Akashi-kun might be mad at me for ignoring him all this time."

"Trust me, Kuroko." Mayuzumi said "He isn't,"


End file.
